Y la Vida Continúa
by Hotaru-dono
Summary: UA Continuación de Después de Diez Años. Aoshi y Misao siguen su vida por caminos separados hasta que por esas casualidades se reencuentran. ¿Será este encuentro definitivo? CAPÍTULO 2 SUBIDO!
1. Nota de la autora

Antes de leer:

Quiero aclarar que me baso en el fanfic "Después de Diez Años. Personalmente, creo que leérselo primero serviría para entender más la relación Aoshi&Misao planteada en el presente fic.

En "Después de Diez Años" me basé muchísimo en la película "Before the Sunset", por lo que la forma de narrar se volverá bastante diferente, ahora todo el trabajo será mi invención… ¡espero que les siga gustando!

Ahora si comienza:

"_**Y la vida continúa"**_

ENJOY IT!


	2. Vidas Separadas

La muchacha se movía agitadamente en el futón, le caían lágrimas mientras soñaba. ¿Con quién? Siempre con él… con su Aoshi. "Pero si ya no está, él no está", empezaba a susurrarse en su sueño, un susurro que poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse en un grito desesperado por aferrarse a la realidad. "¡Él no está!" vociferó entre gemidos. Esta vez fue tan fuerte que pudo despertarse ella misma, parar de voltearse como loca y volver a descubrir su mano en su sexo; masturbándose nuevamente mientras rememoraba su rostro en su mente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa de pensar en su recurrente sueño, pero de pronto recordó algo importante: "¡Soujiro!" "Seguramente tuvo que irse de nuevo", no se equivocó, una carta revelaba que tuvo que separarse de su lecho antes del amanecer. "Viaje de emergencia, el avión me está esperando. Te amo", pudo leer la chica; de inmediato le entró un remordimiento de conciencia. "Recién lo hice con Soujiro y tengo que soñar con ese escritor internacional", se lamentó, "Qué patético…". Y mientras miraba el techo de su habitación sintió la radio prenderse con cierta cancioncilla que le recordaba un poco a su relación con Soujiro… y ¿porqué no? También la que tuvo con Aoshi, si es que a un par de encuentros le llamas relación; si es que a un par de encuentros con un hombre casado le puedes llamar relación…

**_aa ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi wo_**

Ah toma el cielo en mis manos, la tormenta en mi corazón  
**_  
_****_aa kimi ni owakare wo_**

Ah un hasta siempre para ti.**_  
_****_aa kono umibe ni nokosareteita no ha _**

Ah lo que deja cada momento es**_  
_****_itsumo okitegami_**

Siempre una carta  
**_  
_****_aa yume no naka demo denwagoshi demo _**

Ah si solo en sueños si solo a través del teléfono**_  
_****_aa koe wo kikitai yo_**

Ah deseo escuchar tu voz  
**_  
_****_aa kotoba kawasu no ga niagte na kimi ha_**

Ah nunca fuiste bueno hablando conmigo  
**_  
_****_ITSUMO OKITEGAMI _**

SIEMPRE CARTAS

* * *

**_"Y LA VIDA CONTINÚA"_**

**_Capítulo I: Vidas Separadas_**

****

* * *

**_-_** ¡Aoshi, apresúrate¡Vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Mischa!- llamaba Yumi.

- ¡No quiero ir, mami! Ella… no me gusta…- refunfuñó un pequeño de 6años.

- Sí te gusta, lo que pasa que como ella apenas te toma en cuenta dices eso- replica su madre.

- No es eso… Es que, desde que llegó Roger… ¡todo es su culpa, ahora parece que yo no existiera!-

- Entonces, tienes que demostrarle que eres mucho mejor que él- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su hijo para arreglarle la ropa.

- ¿Estás listo, pequeño?- pregunta un sonriente ojiazul que parece la versión alta del pequeño.

- ¡No soy pequeño!- grita con energía.

- Bueno, como vas a crecer supongo que no hay que preocuparse por eso…-

- ¡No soy pequeño!-

En eso el par comienza a propinarse algunos golpes de mentira. El chiquito admiraba mucho a su padre y ahora que podía pasar mucho más tiempo con él era más feliz que nunca. Aunque no era el único feliz, Yumi observaba la escena atentamente y veía que por fin tenía la familia que intentó formar por tanto tiempo. Ciertamente, desde aquel viaje a Japón había cambiado, era más accesible y tenía más vida que escribir frente a la computadora, pareciese que por fin se dio cuenta de que tenía una familia. A lo mejor eso fue su culpa. Por eso nunca le reprendió aquello, después de todo ella lo forzó a casarse con él… en ese tiempo amaba a Shishio, quien entonces no tenía donde caerse muerto ni donde pararse vivo¿cómo iba a criar un hijo así? No podía permitir que su niño viviera en la misma pobreza que le tocó a ella. Y pensar que ahora se estaba reenamorando de su Aoshi. La primera vez que lo conoció fue a los 10 años, asuntos de esas becas japonesas de estudio que los juntó hasta E.E.U.U. y hasta hoy… ¿pero cuándo fue que se enamoró de él? Mucho después, como a los 20 años cuando por obra de magia pudo ver su sonrisa y se derritió con ella... y ahora empezaba a entender el porqué.

- ¡Mami, escóndeme!- chilló pequeño Aoshi agarrándose de la falda de Yumi.

- Buena táctica, si te escondes detrás de tu mami, perderé el interés en atraparte- dice besando a Yumi en la mejilla.

- ¡Nooo¡No empiecen con sus cosas raras¡Mejor llévame a ver a Mischa!-

- Nos vemos- dijo el padre del pequeño a su esposa e hizo andar el auto.

Ella se limitó a sonreírles a la distancia. En eso sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Aló?-

- Hola, koi.-

- Shishio…- se expresó algo molesta.- Te he dicho que lo nuestro terminó, déjanos tranquilos a mí y a mi familia.-

- ¿Y eres feliz con tu esposo?-

- Sí-

- ¿No sigue siendo un impotente?- le preguntó con sorna.

- No hables así de él. No tienes derecho- habló enfadada.

- ¿Y no que no te complacía?- le inquirió-

- Eso era antes. Escucha: yo amo mi marido y no voy a permitir que nada destruya a mi familia. Así que dime¿cuánto quieres?-

- ¿No es obvio, koi? Te quiero a ti. Te extraño como no tienes idea, empezando por tu perfume, tu piel, tus labios, tus pechos… deseo recorrerlos todavía y morderlos…- decía con voz pervertida.

- ¡Calla!- gritó.- Tengo familia, olvídate de mí- le suplicó.

- Antes la familia no era un impedimento cuando me sedujiste- replicó él.

- Eso… en ese entonces todo era distinto… Aoshi no me quería- dijo sollozando.- No serías capaz de entenderlo… yo… ¡Viene Aoshi¡Déjanos en paz!- colgó el teléfono y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara.-

Aoshi entró quedamente, esta estrategia de salvar su matrimonio le estaba resultando bien, todo por su pequeño… y por él. Ahora que lo veía así era mucho más fácil y ahora que pensaba hacer la tarea sucia con su esposa en la casa… iba a dejar de ser un monje que lo hace 10 veces en 4 años. Lástima que le estaba siendo difícil de encontrar, pero cuando dio con ella no dudó en besarla en el cuello y rodearla con sus brazos. Cuando leyó sus ojos se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba rogando, y él no se hizo esperar; no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero estaba allí y sólo para ella.

- ¡Es mentira¡¿Te casas con la Ahen Ona!- Fue la voz de Yahiko la que despertó a todo el Aoiya esa mañana.

- Pues sí…- admitió Sanosuke.

- ¿Pero si se viven peleando¿Puedes creerlo, comadreja?-

- Personalmente, creo que ya era hora- dice bastante tranquila.

- ¿Estás, bien comadreja?- dice tomándole la frente a Misao.- ¿Qué te pasó para que estés así de tranquila?-

- ¿Viene Kaoru?-

- Ojalá no venga esa mapache… me va a hacer limpiar todo- refunfuñó.- Y tendré que probar su comida desagradable.-

- ¿Vamos al Akabeko?- propuso Sano.

- ¡Sí!- dijo feliz Myoujin.

- ¿Se les olvida que el Aoiya es también un restaurante?- dijo Misao.- Y por cierto, si la boda de Uds. 2 no es aquí me sentiré muy ofendida…- dijo con una cara metía miedo.

- Pensándolo bien nos quedamos aquí- dijeron los 2. Aunque Yahiko no podía parar de pensar en lo extraña que se había levantado la comadreja hoy.- ¿Y Soujiro no estaba contigo?-

- Tuvo que viajar de nuevo, creo que ese asunto en Francia no se ha solucionado.-

- ¿Y cuándo se casan?- preguntó Sano. A lo que Misao sólo sonrió para luego matarlo con la mirada.

Despertó en medio de la noche con sus piernas entrelazadas en las de él y su nariz rozando en su cuello. "Aoshi", susurró mientras sentía la respiración de su esposo en su piel. Y cuando pensó que nada podría ser más tranquilo, su celular sonó: "Ven a Brodway si es que quieres que todo siga siendo un secreto". Ese mensaje resultó fatídico, no le quedaba otro remedio que abandonar los seguros brazos de su esposo. Se lamentó tener que vestirse y abandonarlo allí, aunque para evitar su desconcierto decidió aplicarle un sedante y dejarlo descansando.

Fin del capítulo I

es una forma de llamarle a Megumi.

Eto, eto… al escribir lo de la carta se me ocurrió lo de la canción, sólo estaba allí porque yo la adoro… Ojalá les guste también aunque ya esté viejita xD… para el que no la cache es Letters de Hikaru Utada.

**Grax por leer**


	3. Los Preparativos

- Shishio…- llamó quedamente una silueta femenina.

- Viniste tan pronto como esperaba…-

- A ponerle fin a esto Shishio- le interrumpió.

- Sólo hay una forma de ponerle fin. Tienes que ser mía- le guiñó el ojo.

- Sigues tan demente como siempre.-

- Me conoces bien.-

- Demasiado bien me temo.-

- Entonces sabes que no me detengo hasta que tengo lo que quiero- le dijo.

- ¿Sólo esta vez?-

- Sólo esta vez… tu cuerpo y tu alma… sólo esta vez.- le susurró acercándose a su oído.

- …- la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su antiguo amante esperando que esto pusiera fin a todos sus problemas.

Shishio no dudó en poner en práctica todas sus dotes como amante, sabía que lo suyo no podía deshacerse de un día para otro. Quizás a su loco modo de ser la amaba, después de todo ha sido una de sus obsesiones más largas a través de su vida, desde hace 6 años que necesitaba demasiadas dosis de ella y no lo iba a detener así por así, no podía estropear esa dulce adicción. Esto de que era la última vez… tonterías, no la pensaba dejar en manos de ese esposo suyo, se vio obligado antes, pero ahora no tenía porqué… podía darle todo lo que quisiera a su Yumi, las cosas habían cambiado. Y a partir de esta noche, Yumi sería la loca adicta a él.

**Hot temptations**

_Ardientes tentaciones _**  
Sweet sensations**

_Dulces sensaciones_**  
Infiltrating through…**

_Infiltrándose a través…_**  
Sweet sensations**

_Dulces sensaciones_**  
Hot temptations**

_Ardientes tentaciones  
_**COMING OVER YOU**

_VIENEN HACIA TI  
_

Gonna take it slow babe

_Tómalo lento, bebé_**  
Do it my way**

_Hazlo a mi manera  
_**Keep your eyes on me**

_Mantén tus ojos en mí  
_**Your reaction**

_Tu reacción  
_**To my action**

_A mi acción  
_**Is what I want to see**

_Es lo que quiero ver_

_

* * *

_

_**"Y LA VIDA CONTINÚA"**_

**_Capítulo II: Los Preparativos_**

* * *

****

- ¿Qué!- exclamó una ojiazul sorprendida.- ¿Te vas a casar con Sano? Bueno, creo que ya se llevan como un matrimonio- dice sonriente.

- Estoy harta que todos me digan eso- dice la aludida con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Bueno, eres la primera que se nos casa y ya es hora de que empecemos eso ,estamos muy viejas- replica la ojiverde.

- Misao… tú tienes 27 años- le dice Kaoru.

- ¿No me digas que tú y Soujirou-kun?- pregunta poniendo una sonrisa de malpensada.

- Yo y Soujiro, nada. Apenas le veo- explica.- En todo caso, deberías decidir cuál de las 2 va a ser tu madrina y pronto, antes de hacernos ilusiones- sugirió.

- Pues… Eso creo que debemos dejárselo a la suerte. ¡Veamos!- dice mirando sonriente a sus amigas.- Kaoru será sello y Misao será cara.

- ¿Por qué tuve que enviar yo todas las invitaciones!- se quejaba Yahiko.- ¡Tú eres el novio!-

- Cuando llegue tu turno de ser novio lo comprenderás. Mucho estrés puede hacerte mal, es mejor descansar para prepararte para el gran momento- le explicaba acomodando sus pies en la mesa.

- ¿Debo suponer que es por eso que Megumi está haciendo todos los preparativos, no¡Para NO ESTRESARSE!- preguntó al lado de su oído.

- ¡A las mujeres le gustan esas cosas! No tienes porque gritarme al oído, no ves que estresas más. Ni que tuvieras algo mejor que hacer…-

- Podría haber…- se sonroja un poco.- Hubiese paseado por ahí y sería más entretenido que ser tu esclavo- le dijo finalmente.

- ¿Podrías masajearme los pies, Yahiko-chan?- le preguntó con sorna.

- Ya soy mayor de edad- le dijo molesto.- ¿Crees que vengan Kenshin?- cambió el tema.

- Por supuesto, es mi padrino.-

- Entonces dile a él que te ayude, no sé que beneficio podría traerme a mí esto- habló molesto.

- ¿A no?- se rió maliciosamente.- Yo sí sé por dónde querías ir a pasear… me imagino que podrías invitar a cierta personita a la boda…- dice guiñando un ojo.

- Buena idea, de hecho creo que podrías tú seguir con los deberes de la boda mientras yo le voy a pedir que me acompañe a tu casorio- le dice sonriendo falsamente.- Y dile a tu futura esposa que te masajee los pies.-

- ¡Oye, crío!- se resigna- Supongo que es inevitable el tener que trabajar.

- Aoshi, mi cielo, despierta…- le pidió Yumi a su esposo.

- Mmm...- se despierta.- Ya estás vestida...- se lamentó- ¿Qué hora es?-

- Hora de desayunar, bueno de almorzar, no importa. Aquí te preparé el desayuno.- dice extendiéndole una bandeja con comida.-

- Qué atenta… aunque creo que yo debí de haberme levantado a servirte.-

- Me encanta prepararte el desayuno.- "De cierta forma compensa el haberte abandonado", pensó.

- Llegó carta de mi hermano Soujiro, dice que unos amigos suyos se van a casar y me invita para conocer a su pareja.-

- Te vamos a extrañar. Cuando vuelvas no reconocerás la casa, le dijo.-

- De hecho… estaba pensando que podríamos ir los tres. Le pregunté a Soujiro y dice que no habría problemas para que pudiésemos hospedarnos desde un poco antes del matrimonio y así tener unas vacaciones.- "Es el plan perfecto para alejarme de Shishio y que todo funcione", pensó.- Aún no empiezas tu nuevo libro y Aoshi está de vacaciones. Podrías viajar por placer de vez en cuando y nosotros tener unas merecidas vacaciones- termina esperando convencer a su marido.

- Bueno… es verdad que es bueno que Aoshi conozca nuestra tierra natal, pero…- "Kami-sama, sería difícil tener que encontrarme con Misao, aunque las probabilidades de que ella sea una invitada a esa boda sería bastante remota." ¿Cómo justo de entre todas las 127 millones de personas en Japón se tenía que encontrar con ella?-… No sé si sea buena…-

- Tomando eso como un sí… me tomé la libertad de comprar boletos para nosotros- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Bueno, le planteé la posibilidad a Sou-chan y él me los envió en seguida. No podemos rechazarlos¿cierto?- pregunta tocando la nariz de él con la suya.

- Supongo… que no.- "supongo que tampoco son muchas las probabilidades de que me encuentre con Misao allá", pensó nuestro iluso protagonista.

- Te llegó carta, estúpido sobrino- dice una voz bastante varonil perteneciente al dueño de casa.

- Gracias, tío Hiko- dice cierto pelirrojo.

- ¿Una carta de amor de una muchacha?- pregunta pícaramente el de cabellos negros.

- Una invitación a una boda. Megumi-san se casa- habla tranquilo.

- ¿Esa morenaza que se moría por ti?- pregunta con los ojos abiertos muy grandes.- Si te olvidaras de lo de Tomoe, seguro que cualquiera te lleva al altar… lástima que seas tan estúpido- se lamentó.

- Es en el Aoiya.-

- Cuando fui a buscarte a Japón recuerdo ciertas jóvenes muy bellas que debieron haber madurado para esta época- rió él.- Sobrino, voy contigo. Necesitas a alguien que te salve de tu estupidez.-

-…- de la cabeza del aludido se podía observar como salía una gotita.

La monedita rodaba y rodaba, como si a ella le costase decidir a la futura madrina de bodas, hasta que finalmente…

- ¿Grillo?- dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Grillo!- exclamó desesperada Misao.

- Grillo…- comentó Megumi.- Bueno, supongo que…

- ¡Golpeamos a la cuenta de tres!- propuso la ojiverde.

- 1…-

- 2…-

- y 3…- gritaron al unísono haciendo que los demás las miraran y de paso haciendo temblar a esa moneda de 500 yenes.

- Esa moneda… es demasiado indecisa- se quejaba Misao mentalmente.

- Si no se apura… Misao va estallar…- se decía Megumi.

- Apúrate monedita- susurraba Kaoru.

En seguida las chicas miraron a Kaoru y Kaoru se miró así misma.

- Vas a ser mi madrina, mapache - le sonrió.

- Sanosuke te ha estado pegando sus costumbres¿nee Kitsune-onna?-

- No me digas así…-

- ¿Será porque ahora sólo tu esposo te puede decir así?- preguntó Makimachi haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

Fin del Capítulo II

La canción es de Jem y se llama "Come on Closer", se uso para el trailer de la película "Closer", cuya música me encanta… no así la película…

**En fin gracias por leer y felices fiestas**

gabbyhyatt: ¿Cierto que si está recontrainteresante? A mí me gusta, aunque la opinión viene de bien cerca… xD

Kaoru: ¿La película "Before the Sunset" con mi fic "Después de diez años"? Pues sí, hay que admitirlo. Pero¿"Después de diez años" con este fic? Lo dudo mucho, siera esto lo que querías decir te sugiero que sigas leyendo.


End file.
